ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ? ABSTRACT The Administrative Core at the Stephenson Cancer Center (SCC) provides efficient and cost-effective administrative, business, planning and evaluation support for all SCC research activities ? including programs, members, shared resources and other services ? with the goal of helping to promote transdisciplinary, collaborative and impactful science. Administrative management and support of these activities include: 1) an administrative organizational structure with clear lines of reporting and defined roles; 2) participation by senior administrative personnel in SCC governance and decision-making processes; 3) close interaction between SCC and institutional offices at University of Oklahoma (OU) and the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (the SCC's proposed consortium partner); and 4) oversight of all CCSG-related activities. The Administrative Core, under the oversight and direction of Associate Director for Administration Dr. Wade Williams, was specifically established to provide management and support for all research-related activities at the SCC. Responsibilities of the Administrative Core, which include 22.5 FTE, are: oversight and administrative management of shared resources; facilitation and support for SCC strategic planning, evaluation, communications and collaborations with other centers; support for faculty recruitment and retention; management of cancer center membership processes; oversight of research and grant administrative processes; oversight for solicitation, receipt, review and award of pilot projects; space management; arranging and documenting meetings; management of philanthropic and other funds; and budgeting, accounting and expense monitoring. In addition, the Administrative Core coordinates communications and data reporting with the SCC's proposed consortium partner, the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF). Through fulfilling these responsibilities, the Administrative Core is a key resource that supports the research organizational elements of the SCC, including its: leadership structure (Director, Deputy Director for Clinical Affairs, Associate Directors, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors); formal research programs (Preclinical Translational Cancer Research, Gynecologic Cancers, and Cancer Prevention and Control; Shared Resource facilities (Biostatistics and Research Design, Molecular Biology and Cytometry Research, Tissue Pathology, and Mobile Health Technology); and its 96 Full and Associate members and 152 Affiliate members. In FY17 the Administrative Core managed a total operating budget of $33,869,379 of institutional, sponsored, state and philanthropic funds, residing in 176 different budgetary accounts. This includes $23.4 million (direct costs) of sponsored grant funding.